Middle School!
by Graci-and-Cheri
Summary: This is all about Puck and Sabrina in Middle School! :0  Way better than it sounds! ;0  Puckabrina:D  Rated T cuz K sounds stupid...
1. The Mysterious Man!

**High School**

**A special thanks to NeverTrust-A-Crooked-Mirror who gave me the best idea ever! Virtual Bunny to you! :):0 thx!**

**~Gracie**

**And now...

* * *

**

SPOV

Ok so I'm walking into Charming Middle School and there he is- the guy every girl lives to see. The one who gives us that extra spring in our step. He has slightly messy blonde hair that just brushes over his eyebrows, dazzling green eyes that you could melt in, and perfectly toned biceps just waiting hold you. He's the perfect height- if I were to hug him my head would rest on his shoulder. But who is he? What is his name? I, Sabrina Grimm am going to find out!

So I walk over there and see him going to his locker. With a jolt I realize it's right next to mine! It's the perfect excuse to say hello! All I have to do is walk over there get a big stack of my books out and drop them right on the floor, by "accident" if he really is the guy that I want he will help me pick them up. As I walk over to my lock I catch all the 8th grade boys' staring at me- not like I'm blaming them. I look so hot; I am wearing a black mini skirt, knee-high black boots, and a white neon paint-splattered tank top. My waist length blonde layers have been flat ironed and have that wispy wind-blown look. I have black mascara on my already naturally long lashes, brown eyeliner, and silver eye shadow.

I only have a few more steps to go till I reach my locker when some muscular blonde football jock steps in front of me.

"Hey Grimm," says the one and only Puck, smiling cockily. "Mrs. Cassidy wants to see you."

I roll my beautiful blue eyes in an annoyed way that guys love and said, "Well, Robin, I need to get some things out of my locker first."

He turned around and saw that new guy standing there, and realized why I wanted to get to my locker. "Aww… now Grimm I think Mrs. Cassidy wants to see you right now!" He said, anger burning in his green eyes. As he said this, the handsome new kid locked his locker and turned and left. Now my chances today were ruined.

"Ok! I'll go!" I said as I turned around my hair gracefully spinning around with me. I quickly did a semi-model walk to the math teacher's door and opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

PPOV

"Well, Robin, I need to get some things out of my locker first." said Grimm. She rolled her eyes in a fake annoyed way that i love...i mean hate...So i turn around and see some new guy who probably thinks he's all that. Then he turns and walks away. My heart stopped. I new that kid.

So i snapped back, "Aww... now Grimm i think Mrs. Cassidy wants to see you right now!"

"Ok! I'll go!" She snapped back. She spun around and i caught a whiff of her Peabody shampoo. Then, walking like a model she opened Mrs. Cassidy's door. And her mouth fell open. I walked away cuz' what do i care if Sab-Grimm is shocked. I couldn't care less...Right?

* * *

**hehe! I hope you liked it! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE SO I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! O and i luv reviews! :) i no you see the button...:)**

**~ Gracie :)**


	2. Mrs Cassidy's Classroom!

**Hi! this is CHAPTER 2! Mrs. Cassidy's Room! :)**

**A special thanks to NeverTrust-A-Crooked-Mirror who is the only one who knows who the Mysterious Man is!**

**Also thanks to I LOVE ThE TrIcStEr KiNg (i hope i spelled it rite...) Who gave me another wonderful name for the Mysterious Man that will definitely be used...You never know when it will pop up...and i wont tell u the name until i use it! Yeah, i know i can be really mean like that...:(**

**~Gracie :)**

**Disclaimer: "She doesnt own Sisters Grimm OK! Just leave me Alone its my COFFEE BREAK!

* * *

**

**Mrs. Cassidy's Room:**

**SPOV**

_"I couldn't believe what i saw."_

There in the room was the new guy... except...WAIT A MINUTE! I could feel my mouth drop open. I KNEW HIM FROM SOMEWHERE! I regained my posture and closed my mouth. I was so glad that their backs were turned because the whole "mouth drop" thing would have been so embarrassing!

"Hey, Mrs. Cassidy? Robin told me you needed to see me..." I said fluttering my overly long eyelashes. She turned to me.

"Oh yes! I chose you, since you know everyone so well, to show our new student around!" She smiled at me. And oh baby did i smile back!

"Well i know a few people..." I joked. We both laughed. Mrs. Cassidy knew that i was the most popular girl in the school. Most of the guys in her class would go i a sort of trance when i entered. See, i work at the student affairs office, where my job is to go all around the school to take papers and forgoten notebooks, lunches, etc. to the students and teachers in all grades. So naturally, guys are always leaving stuff at home hoping i will be the one to have to deliver it!

"Well," said Mrs. Cassidy turning to the familiar boy, "I had better let Ms. Grimm here show you around. I have contacted your teachers and the know that you might be late." She handed the guy his schedule and i noticed we had all the same classes! My heart lept!

"Thanks Mrs. Cassidy! I have a feeling Ms Beautiful here will definitely make sure i dont get lost..." He drawled in a romantic but familiar voice. I could feel myself blush! OMG! I had to tell my friends about this! Ms Beautiful! Oh, i love this new guy!

We walked out of the classroom and into the empty hall, the bell for first block was about to ring.

"So, as you know," I said casually, " I'm Sabrina Grimm..."

"And what you don't know is that i am Luke McSeedy" **(omg there is the name I LOVE THE TrIcKsTeR KiNg said- LUKE- But that isnt his real name!)**He said. Then it hit me. I knew who this was...

* * *

**PPOV**

I was walking to first block with my girlfriend, Roxanne. All the sudden i hear that new kid talking to Sabrina- i mean Grimm. I hear her practically scream, "OMG! Mustardseed!" **(All credit to NeverTrust-A-Crooked-Mirror who new it was Mustard seed all along)** I turned around to see her hugging him and then they started talking lower so i didn't hear what they were saying. I turned back to Roxanne who hadn't even noticed i wasn't listening her talk...

"...And so Kyler just dumped her! And then he was like 'I don't even like you, I like Sabrina!' Can you believe that jerk! His such a...-" Roxanne was saying, i kinda zoned out.

Onestly everyone knows that all the guys except for me and a few others are head over heels for Sabrina. I mean look at her...How do you not like her? Wait a minute! Puck get a grip, repea after me: I DO NOT LIKE GRIMM! There that's better. Now we were almost at the class. I kissed Roxanne goodbye and went in and took my seat.

"Welcome class," Droned Ms Charoprotara in a bored, monotone voice, "Today we are learning about the properties of limestone..."

Man this was gonna be a boring day!

* * *

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe that it was Mustardseed! He is so much better than Puck! I hugged him after screaming, "OMG! Mustardseed!" out of the corner of my eye i see Roxanne blabbing away to Puck, probably about some girl that got dumped. Puck, obviously not listening was staring at me and Mustardseed/Luke!

"So Luke," I said winking at him. "Why are you hear?"

"Oh, my mom thought it would be best if i got an education and i agreed." he said, "I know i am trapped now but i will find a way back someday..."

"Wow, " i said amazed, "You are so unlike Puck!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked warily.

"It's the best thing ever!" I laughed. He joined in too.

So, by the time i showed him the library, office, nurse, etc. it was 3rd block! Thank god we missed Ms Charoprotara! Even Mustardseed was glad.

We had met Ms Charoprotara in the hall and she sarted telling us all about the stupid properties of limstone and blah blah blah. When we finally got away Mustardseed did the most hillarious imitation of her in the library that we were forced to leave the library because we were laughing so loud!

Since our schedules were the same we both walked into Language Arts together and he took the empty seat beside me. Puck was behind us and we could both tell he was jealous!

Man this is gonna be a great day!

* * *

**OMG! It was Mustardseed! Can you believe it? Vote on my profile for Sabrina's best friends names'! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i can not post the next chapter until i get 5 more reviews and more votes on my polls!**

**~Gracie**


	3. Puck goes BLIND!

**Hey sorry about not updating but i have been favoriting my other story and also have been suffering writers block. **

**I am going to work on making Sabrina more in-character and thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry to anyone who i did not respond to the reviews but i don't remember if i did to everyone or not.**

**Also, i am wondering, do you people think i need a beta? Know any good ones? No offense but i don't really want one, but a few reviewers have said that i need one, so i just want to know.**

**And on with chapter 3! :D**

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: We went through this last time, she don't own them Grimms! (my disclaimer is country!:D)**

**~~~~~~~This chapter is dedicated to my sister Katie who got married yesterday on the beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPOV

So, the rest of the day went by super fast. Mustardseed, or should i say Luke, was absolutly hilarious! At the end of the day he came up to me.

"Hey Sabrina, I your Grandmother told me that i was welcome to stay at her house and i was wondering if you could take me there?" He smiled. Oh, baby this is awsome!

"Of course! We just have to wait for Puck, Daphne, and Red." I said smiling. Then all of the sudden, who should come up but the one and only Puck.

"Hey Ugly, what's wrong with your face?" Puck sneered. I did my signature eye-roll. Then Mustardseed said something that changed my life.

"If you think she's ugly you must be blind! Or your lieing..." He burst. Puck's mouth dropped open. Mine probably did too...

"I am not lieing Mustardseed, and it's you who must be blind..." Puck said, but it was half-heartedly.

"Well i guess that means you aren't going out with her!" Mustardseed smiled.

"Grimm, you are so obsessed with me, you even made up the fact that you're going out with me, you are so desparate!" Puck smirked. I never said anyhting like that! Just as i opened my mouth Mustardseed said something-

"No she didn't say that, i just thought that you loved her, that's all." Puck was so outradged that he didn't reply. Mustardseed turned to me.

"Well, Sabrina, since you are not going out with anyone that i know of, would you like to go out with me? Maybe to a movie tonight?" I was shocked, and happy! This was the best day of my life!

"Why of course i would love to!" Puck looked like he was about to explode.

"What's wrong big brother, are you jealous that i had the nerve to ask this beautiful girl out?" Mustardseed taunted. Puck looked even more angry.

"Um, what's going on here?" Red asked. She and Daphne had just walked up. Daphne was looking from Me to Puck to Mustardseed. Oh great, now she is gonna jump to conclusions.

"Oh, my brother Puck here is just jealous because i asked Sabrina out before he could even muster up the nerve to ask such a pretty girl out!" Daphne and Red were shocked. Then they came up and hugged me and started blabing away about some movies we could watch and how Puck was 'so totally jealous and you know it'.

"Well, we better go home, Granny will be wondering where we are." I said truthfully. I also thought that Puck should probably got home and kick something, and i didn't want it to be me!

Puck go in the drivers seat of his red convirtable. It had black and green flames painted on the side, and it looked great, i don't know why though, i always liked it. Red and Daphne got in, but Mustardseed stopped me from getting in. Then he picked me up bridal style and poped out his stunning blue wings and flew me to the front door of our house.

"Hello lieblings, Mustardseed let me show you your room." Granny said taking Mustardseed upstairs to his room.

I went to my new room. Since the Scarlet Hand had been defeated, I got a new room. It has two purple walls and two blue. My bed is a day bed and has a white and black zebra bed spread. Surronding my room is an invisble barrier (that doesn't affect my magical adiction) that lets only the people i want to come in at the moment come in. That includes keeping a certain anoying prank-happy fairy out of my room, and his pranks too!

~~~~~~~~This is now PUCK'S Point of view! YA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PPOV

Ugh! How could he! My own brother! Steel the girl i loved right out from under my nose! Wait! What am i saying! I don't like Grimm! I could personaly care no les if she was going out with a snail! Ha!

Oh, who am i kidding! I am in love with Sabrina Grimm! And now i have to get her back! Starting tonight, i'll be there at the movies and make sure they have a horrible time! Yup, that's it, i'll go with Roxanne and sit infront of them and kiss her the whole time. Grimm will be so jealous she will admit she loves me, and Mustardseed will lose Sabrina to me! Yup, i am so evil and brilliant!

**~~~~~~~~I know that was a short Chapter but i need more reviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok, if i get 3 more reviews i will update this week! I promise!**

**~Gracie~**


	4. Random Harry Potter Dance

**Hey People!**

**I have now realized that my anonymous reviewer button was disabled, but now it's enabled! Now you ********under aged ****fanfiction lovers and****people who just don't feel like logging in can review! YA!**

**I saw HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS AND IT WASN'T THAT BAD BUT I STILL LIKE THE BOOKS BETTER!**

**And i will be working on spelling and description.**

**I realized that i made a mistake, Puck can't drive because he is only 14 and in 8th grade. After i finish this story i will make a sequel, High School!**

**~Gracie~**

**Disclaimer: "Why does this love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield. I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, GET YOUR ARMOR! ANd I DON"T OWN SG!" **

**~~THis CHaptER Is DeDIcaTed To _HARRY POTTER-THE HOTTEST WIZARD EVER!~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPOV

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Mustardseed! I was so excited, we were going to see Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows! Part one of course. I had read all the books before, but this was going to be amazing. Just me, and Mustardseed, no annoying Puck pranking us!

Tonight I am wearing a a strapless dark purple dress. It comes about 4 inches above my knees. Around the waist it has a lilac purple ribbon and a matching bow tied in the back. My hair is in large ringlets and I have a lilac pruple flower clip clipping my side-bangs out of my face. I have purple glitter eyeliner on my eyes, other than that I am not wearing any other makeup.

I walked down the stairs to see Puck standing there. Dressed up. As in, nice, DATE dressed up!

Uh

Oh

This

Is

BAD!

Then Mustardseed, wearing nice jeans and a purple polo walked up to me. I could feel myself blush! Puck glared at Mustardseed when we walked by him to get to the door, holding hands. What is up with him? He's been acting so strange lately. 'Whatever', I thought, 'Your going on a date with his brother, you shouldn't be thinking about him now!' And with that Mustardseed picked me up bridal-style and we went to the movie theater.

We chose some seats half way up from the screen, smack dap in the middle.

The bigining of the movie started, Hermione was walking in the room to where her parents were. She took out her wand. Witha shaking hand shee wispered 'Obliviate' and then all the photos that she was in slowly started fading where she was until the Hermione in the pictures was gone. She had erased her parents memories of her and was now walking out of her house-unnoticed. She then started walking away as the seen changed.

Harry Potter's muggle aunt and uncle and cusin, Dudley, were packing up there car and the trailer behind it. Dudley was complaining about why they had to leave, while stuffing a large mass that i think was a TV or video game.

**~~~~I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE MOVIE, BUT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AHEAD BUT THEY ARE NECESSARY FOR ROMANCE~~~~~**

PPOV

I saw Sabrin-Grimm come down the stairs. She looked so pretty with her hair like that. And she looked so cute when she blushed at Mustardseed. That should SO be me. Oh, that Grimm-stealing, perfect pixie brother of mine is going to get it from me! Oh Yea! He's never even gonna see it coming! I glared at him on his way out.

Once they had left I called Roxanne, and told her i was coming to pick her up. She is an everafter too, so we both flew together. When we walked in the theater, we got the seats two rows down from Grimm where, I know from experience, they could see us perfectly.

The movie started and neither Grimm or Mustardseed noticed i was there. Grimm and Mustardseed were sharing popcorn and were watching the movie intently. Every few minutes they would glance over at each other then blush and look back at the movie. I could do so much better than that!

**~~~~THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PART OF THE MOVIE EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T IN THE BOOK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPOV

Hermione was sitting on the steps listening to some really depressing 'get-over-your-ex' knid of music. It fit in well considering that Ron had just left her. Then Harry went over there and held out his hand for the Horux. She gave it to him and then he helped her up. They started randomly dancing to the song, which all the sudden had started sounding more cheerful. Then Hermione smiled. So did Harry. Not one of those, "Oh-I-Love-You-So-Much" romantic smiles. One of those, "You-Looked-Sad-So-I-Wanted-You-To-Smile" friend smiles.

Then i felt something long, warm, and kind of heavy on my shoulder. It was Mustardseed's arm. I scooted over closer to him and layed my head on his shoulder.

**~~~~~La La La La, La La La La! Elmo's World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

PPOV

Then, I saw him do it. Out of the corner of my eye. Mustardseed had made 'The Move', where you put your arm around the girl your with. And Grimm went along with it! I couldn't believe it! She scooted in closer and put her head on his shoulder.

WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!

I put my arm around Roxanne. Soon we were kissing through the rest of the movie. Yup, life is good. Life is so good.

**~~~~~~~Back to Sabrina and Mustardseed, who have decideeeed to actually watch the movie instead of making out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPOV

Was so sad when that little house elf, Dobby died. He was so cute and tried to save them. But he died! Then the sceen changed again. It was an island. A small island. In the middle of the few tall trees was a large white box. It looked like marble. Then Voldimort appeared and broke open the box-thing. It was Dumbledore's grave! Oh, Voldimort should be charged for grave robbing! He took the Elder Wand out of Dumbledore's dead hands and shot a spell to the sky.

Then the credits came on and i knew it was over. Now I can't wait for the next movie!

Mustardseed and I got up and walked out.

Yup, Life is SO Good!

SO GOOD...

**Ok, I know i have a lot of movie spoilers in there!**

**And don't review and critisize the movie. I don't own the movie!**

**Reviews until next chapter: 4**

**That will make it 14 reviews.**

**~Gracie~**


	5. AN: My sister has cancer, Plz Read this

**Ok, please understand why i am not updating. And please understand that I really apreciated my reviews you guys give me. I am crying while i write this. My stories might not be updated in a while or in long breaks because my sister has been diagnosed with cancer. Skin cancer. T-T **

**I am spending every moment I can with my sister, she is very close to me, she is only a year older than me. We are like twins. So please pray for my sister,** **Cherissa**

**And please care...**

**~Gracie~**


	6. CHERI IS HOME!

**CHERI IS CURED AND HOME!**

**~GRACI**

I'M HOME! I SURVIVED! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!

~CHERI

**WE CAN UPDATE NOW!**

**~GRACI**

I'M A CO-WRITER!

~CHERI

**I'M A SISTER!**

**~GRACI**

I LIKE DONUTS!

~CHERI

**...**

**~GRACI**

WHAT? I DO!

~CHERI

**Well, the original message was to let you readers know that Cheri is now safe at home and cured from cancer!**

**~Graci**

**I am sorry that we havent updated Middle School and Shuffle Challenge. We are continuing them, TOGETHER! **

**~Cheri**

**with no risks of Cheri dieing! I can sleep soundly now!**

**~Graci**

Yea, and maybe you'll stop snoring while your at it!

~Cheri

**I love you so much i'm going to ingnore that insult! :D**

**~Graci**

**LOL I LOVE YOU TWO GRACI!**

**~Cheri**

**I LOVE YOU THREE CHERI!**

**~Graci**


End file.
